


get a room, guys!

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, band au, bdubs needs eye bleach, this has shipping so ignore it if u don’t like it, yes the boomers are a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pretty self explanatory. bdubs needs a bit of eye bleach after spotting his bandmates post-show.woop woop this is my first fic posted on ao3-
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	get a room, guys!

Tango pushed Impulse up against the wall, still reeling from the show's adrenaline. He caught the bassist in a messy kiss, Impulse quickly throwing his arms around Tango’s neck. They weren’t dating but they were… something.  
The kiss was passionate, sending shivers down Impulse’s spine as he bit Tango’s bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Tango’s hands slipped under Impulse's shirt, rubbing up and down his sides. They thought they were invisible, tucked around a corner near the bathroom area. 

Bdubs was heading to the bathroom. He’d only heard rumours of Tango and Impulses little.. thing. Apparently it happened back in their old band with Zedaph. He always brushed the thought off. They were nothing more than good friends, right?  
wrong.  
Bdubs eyes widened as he rounded the corner, his jaw dropping. He didn’t know how to feel about the sight.  
Impulse’s hand was tangled into Tangos blonde hair, the ladder kissing the bassist’s neck. His head was tilted back, but as he lowered it he made eye contact with Bdubs. His eyes shot open, and Bdubs finally had the courage to speak.  
“y’know..backstage isn’t the best place to make out?”  
He chuckled awkwardly before turning on his heels and speed-walking away. He wanted some serious eye bleach after that incident.


End file.
